Vicis mos dico
by Kosa Kinoshita
Summary: A xingese alchemist stumbles into Amestris in search of someone to help. She knows an ancient language that few know by choice. What does all of this mean, and how can an ignorant girl even be of help to anyone? EdxOC, Dropped, lost inspiration/patiance
1. Prologue

Hey, felt like writing a new fic ad I had random inspiration. This is just the prologue, obviously, and I have an extremely rough guideline for this fic so if there are any ideas, shout them out to me!

Also, if anyone can think of a good name for a Xingese girl that would help greatly.

Here she is speaking latin, for which I used an online translater so grammer might be off but oh well. I'll explain why later but yea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist

* * *

Gunshots sounded for miles, wars were never a pretty sight. Border conflicts were all too common in this world and the scent death was always present during these battles. Few nonsoldiers braved through these areas so imagine a soldier's surprise when he sees a teenaged girl hiding within a trench. 

The soldier jumped down next to the girl wondering how she survived and came to arrive there. Her body was shaking and her eyes were shut tightly, tears steadily falling. Quickly the soldier placed his blue jacket over her small figure.

"Miss, are you all right?"

The girl nodded slightly and turned around to look at the man. Her pale skin seemed nearly white in comparison with her black hair that was swept up into a now messy ponytail. The clothes that covered her skin were stained with blood, some dried and some still fresh, yet she had no wounds on her. Looking down, she said, "E...Ego sum rumex, Ego...nimium efficio...Ego sum iustus..." Suddenly her eyes closed and her body fell into the man.

The man jumped in surprise and quickly brought her to the camp. The shock of a young girl in the middle of a battle field baffled all of the soldiers.

The medics examined her and sighed. "It seems like she is just worn out from something. From the looks of it she is probably Xingese, It'd be best to send her to a military hospital so they can find out who she is and where she came from."

_How did I end up in such a situation. All I wanted to do was stop unneeded death, but it is too much for me to handle. Is there some way that I can help? Is it even possible? Perhaps this is just one of those things that only Time can tell._


	2. Language Surprise

Yea, first chapter! I got the name from a friend, he said it was the name of some drum major somewhere so I used it. Also, Alphonse does have his human body, that will be explained later on (and will have spoilers from manga chapter 77, I'll warn again in the chapter the spoilers are in) Next chapter will also have spoilers from VLm 14. This chapter is slightly short but I wanted to add a new chapter today and it seemed like a good stopping point so please read and review, any suggestions are greatly appreciated!

* * *

General Roy Mustang stared at his most recent assignment. Finding the identity and home of some girl. 

"How in the world am I supposed to find something like this? As far as we know, she's not even from this country!"

Business was going on as usual within his office, everyone doing some unknown yet important task. Everything truly became much easier when they were finally able to dethrone Fuhrer Bradley. No one is quite sure as to what happened to him.

Suddenly, the door barged open and in came Edward Elric followed by his little (yet taller) brother, Alphonse. "What's up with these damn missions! Why is it that nearly all military personnel controlling mining towns are friggin corrupt little sons of…"

"Settle down Edward. It's not my fault, I just send you on these tasks because you have experience with them." Roy replied smugly. His eyes wandered back down to the paper, an idea striking him. "I have another assignment for you."

"Ugh, what now!" Ed whined.

"Find out who this girl is, where she's from, and why she's here." Roy handed Edward the picture. "She was found in the battlefield along the eastern border, her clothes covered in the blood of others." He then handed Edward a small note. "That's what the girl said according to the soldier who found her, saying it just seemed like a bunch of gibberish."

Ed took the paper and began to examine it. "Ego zum lumes, Ego ninium efisio. Ego zum iustes… What the…"

"It sounds like _that_ language, but somewhat off. The only word I can understand is Ego." Alphonse said after reading the paper over Ed's shoulder.

"Well, we could try speaking with her."

Roy blinked. "What language are you two talking about? The only words I've seen like that are in books about…" His eyes widened.

"Human transmutation. That's because it's the language of the Gate: of alchemy." Ed replied in a sure tone.

"But brother, the only ones that have been able to speak that are ones who have seen the Truth."

Roy pondered for a moment then shuffled through some papers, finding what he was searching for. "According to this, her right leg is made of Automail. Perhaps you two should go see her, she's being held in the military hospital."

Ed nodded. "This sounds interesting, come on Al." He turned and walked out the door.

Roy slouched, relieved that he got that off his back. "Wait a minute…" He slammed his fist onto that table. "What about your report of the mining town!"

**_VICISMOSDICOVICISMOSDICOVICISMOSDICOVICISMOSDICOVICISMOSDICOVICISMOSDICO_**

"Right here boys." Said a nurse after leading Ed and Al to the mystery girl's room.

"Thanks." Ed nodded and walked in the room. There was a single bed in the room and pretty much none of the medical equipment was connected to the girl. Hearing the door close, She looked up at the boys curiously.

"Err," Edward thought for a moment. "Bonus meridianus. Ego sum Edward Elric quod is est Alphonse. Nos volo scio si nos could scisco vos pauci questions"

The girl thought for a moment. "πού… qua sum EGO?"

Edward responded questioningly. "A hospitium in Amestris, quare?"

The girl sighed before she started speaking again. "Am I speaking the right language now?" A very unusual accent clung to her words, one that led them unable to pinpoint where she's from.

The two brothers looked at her in shock. Al spoke up first. "You speak English… That soldier said…"

"Ahh, I am sorry about that, my mind was slightly distressed, I ramble in random languages when that happens."

Edward sighed. "This is going to be much easier then I thought, perhaps not quite as interesting as we thought either. Miss, we were directed to find out who you are, why you're here, and where your from."

"I must be such a bother to your country at the moment…"

Ed blinked. "They would ask you this when you crossed the border, well if it hadn't been a battlefield that is. Don't automatically assume you're a bother."

The girl sighed. "Okay. Anyways, my name is Mai Vo and I am from Xing. As for the reason I am here… Well… I can't just tell anyone. I'm looking for someone from my country to convey a message."

"A message? Who are you trying to contact?" Ed asked curiously.

"Brother, don't just but into other people's business like that."

"Ah, it's okay. You work for the military so I guess It would be wise to tell you. I'm looking for someone by the name of Ling Yao."

Ed and Al's eyes widened when they heard his name and then looked at each other worried. Ed brought his eyes back to Mei. "I think you better go to headquarters, I think the General would want to ask you a few questions himself."

Mei looked at the boys, confusion spread about her face. "Is something wrong?"

"This isn't the place to talk about it. Just get ready and come with us."

Mei stared at Edward with a serious face but quickly complied and the three headed to General Mustang's office.


End file.
